


wanna get out of his jesus cage

by eyehategod



Series: Rumourverse [4]
Category: Marilyn Manson (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Religion Changes, Christian Character, Christianity, Gen, Religion
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-30
Updated: 2019-09-30
Packaged: 2020-11-07 21:33:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 388
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20824133
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eyehategod/pseuds/eyehategod
Summary: False rumor #3:Mr. Manson is really a good Christian boy.





	wanna get out of his jesus cage

“See you tomorrow, guys.” Manson waved to his band members, shutting the door to the shitty hotel room he was stuck in after they left. He listened for anyone outside the door for a moment until he was sure he was safe, then walked to the little bathroom the room had and took out a makeup remover wipe. He used the wipe to take off his dark red lipstick, white face makeup, eyeliner, and red eyeshadow.  
He took off the long black wig he pretended was his real hair, revealing light brown hair in a buzz cut. Tossing the makeup wipe into the trash can, he went back into the main part of the room and opened the bottom drawer of the dresser.  
Like every other hotel room in America, this hotel room’s bottom dresser drawer contained a worn copy of the bible. Manson picked the bible up, opening it up to the verse he wanted to focus on for tonight, Psalm 46: 1-3.  
“God is our refuge and strength, an ever-present help in trouble.”, he read aloud in a faint whisper. He smiled. That had always been one of his favorite verses, especially in times when he needed comfort. Now was one of those times, because he was afraid that this Marilyn Manson thing was starting to go too far.  
He had started this band and persona to prove a point, to personify the devil, and to give Christians something to fight against, but he was almost starting to believe all the things he said as Marilyn Manson in interviews and in song lyrics. His faith was being tested, but he knew that he had to stay on God’s side.  
He sighed and shut the bible. Time for his nightly prayers. He closed his big brown eyes, folding his hands in prayer and kneeling on the hard floor. “Now I lay me down to sleep, I pray the lord my soul to keep. If I should die before I wake, I pray to God my soul to take.” Tears dripped down his face. “I-If I should live for other days, I pray the Lord to g-guide my ways…” He swallowed the growing lump in his throat. “F-Father, unto thee I pray… thou hast guarded me all day…” He broke down sobbing before he could finish the prayer.

**Author's Note:**

> You know what isn't a false rumor? The fact that I have way too much fuckin stuff to do for my science class.


End file.
